saint seiya: the lost Canvas The arrival of hecat
by Itako Shiann
Summary: what if Hades had a 'beloved' who was also his enemy......she's finally been reborn into a host like the others, well...her spirit is possessing the body of one of her last descendants and she's fighting against hades this time, 'just for fun' ...
1. Chapter 1

A/N- great fan of Hecate and decided why shouldn't she be in saint seiya ? she would kick butt !

The holy wars have began. Hades has taken a new body and the battling of saints has started. People are scared. People are dying. They pray for the wars to be over and for the gods to take pity of them and shelter them from the killings and fights. Some have gone mad and have sworn their mortal souls to Hades in return for safety. But many stay true to their morals, they pray to Athena and truly believe that they shall be spared. But a dark cloud is forming over the land. A new 'evil' is growing and neither one of the sides are ready for what awaits. Something ancient and powerful has finally awoken in the world. And his hungry for life… action… power… and life. The being is faceless, yet has so many names. Has been lost to the world of men for so long that the world seemed to have forgotten all about the chaos it can cause. This being is one of magic and mayhem, and will certainly give the dark lord Hades, a run for his money. The being, is Hecate.

*underworld, fortress of Hades a.k.a Alone*

Hades's black armored guards followed him throughout his fortress, informing him of their victories and loses, however the somewhat 'cheerful' smile still stood on his face as he continued walking. However a sudden chill ran down his spine as he stopped, making the rest of his following specters stop as well,  
"is something wrong Hades-Sama?"  
However he remained silent, looking about from hallway to hallway (...this cosmic aura....it couldn't be.... it's just not possible)  
he pace began again, quickening heading towards his throne room, soon followed by his Specters. The doors flung open at the mere power of his aura and there his undead heart began to beat....  
Upon his throne, sat a blackish-silver armored figure sat upon his throne, rather comfortably with their legs crossed, arms resting on the throne's arms. It was the helmet of the figure that really made Hades's heart beat. it was of a woman's features, but faces of the left and right side of her head too*  
//for people that don't know, that was how the goddess Hecate was normally portrayed, symbolizing the maiden, the mother and the crone, she's meant to be goddess of witchcraft, queen of the underworld or dead blah blah blah....read about it -.-//

a grin appeared on Hades's face as he took slow steps forwards, while all his Specters glared at the unknown figure, daring to sit upon their leader's throne  
"...Greeting Hades..." the voice was a woman's, echoed out slightly by the steal of her helmet plating covering the whole of her head.  
"...so you have finally been reborn, my dear Hecate" Hades smiled  
Some Specters looked at each other confused, some re-muttering the name.  
"In a way...." the one deemed Hecate said, finally standing from the throne, slowly walking down the steps to meet him.  
A questioning look crossed Hades's face as he watched her step down gracefully before her; however she merely passed him uninterested.  
"Times have changed since last time, Hades's....and this time, I side with Athena this time..."  
All his Specters were about to go up in out-rage but held them-selves back when Hades had held out his hand for them to stop.  
"And why..... Have you chosen this path?"  
Hecate shrugged...."because it would be boring if I just sided with you....fighting against you might be more....'fun' "  
she had continued her careless walking until she stopped before the high ranking Specter, Wyvern Rhadamanthys  
"my...isn't he a strong one...."  
she had traced her armored finger over her steal lips and slowly reached it out to him, aiming to touch his forehead. To his inner shock he found he couldn't move, her cosmic had....frozen him in place! And from her finger began to drop a black thick liquid  
"He is my soldier Hecate...." Hades's warned sounding annoyed while he sat back in his throne  
Hecate had retreated her hand, "just teasing with you Hades....as always.........farewell" and in a burst of blue flames, she was gone, leaving all staring at her once form bewildered, all but Hades who had keep a serious  
(so she returns........)  
However he gazed up at his canvas of stars over head....her's wasn't there.....was she fully reborn? was that really Hecate before him ?........or had she somehow tricked him...as she had done many times before....Hecate....his once beloved....and now enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining up high in the clear blue skies of earth. A near the main city of the holy Athena, a small town was hidden the high hills and fields of the rich, lush land. The whole place was in a festive mood when the goddess her-self as well as many of her gold saints were traveling through. Everyone was in an up-roar of joy when they accept the invitation to the celebration. Everyone was preparing food and decorations. Children were running about happily playing with toys and each other while the adults around them were at work, cheerfully. Temples and statues were polished till they shun like the sun of the great Apollo.  
"Good morning high lord, how are you today?" a walker by asked the middle aged priest of the temple  
"I am fine" he greeted warming while looking up at the sky "lovely day..."  
"And how is that lovely apprentice of yours?"  
The priest shook his head smiling "still as restless", both laughed and carried on with their day.  
(Keeping of which...where is that girl?)  
"Hegne? where are you?" he called  
"up here" a voice cried, a young woman stood on the top of the temple, placing decorations on the tiles while her long black hair flapped freely in the light breeze, her pale skin seemed toned in the sun light and her blue eyes scanned over the temple roof, over looking her current work.  
"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET UP THERE?! BECAREFUL OR YOU'LL FALL!!!!!!"  
"Oh calm down, I'm fine" Hegne smiled, continuing her work  
"One of these day Hegne you're going to be the death of me...."

*just outside of the town's grass land*

"Man this is gonna be great !!! food ! parties ! and....food !!!" Pegasus Tenma laughed, soon to be shh-ed by his fellow saints  
Athena from her carrying throne laughed and smiled at his own smiling face. However her attention turned to the more serious faced Pope saga, "What is it Pope saga?"  
His face remained grime, "i sense something ... yet i can't pin point it" all gold saints glanced at him with serious faces; the pope couldn't sense what type of danger was about, was that even possible? Strange...very strange  
"Oh come on, we should be happy, and celebrating!" Tenma smiled, trying to distract them all "you guys are always too serious, come, lighten up"  
Athena gave everyone a comforting nod and they continued their way to the town. However Pope Saga kept his face stern  
(this feeling...I've felt it before...but why can't I remember.....what is waiting us ...)

Never had he felt this sort of disturbance within. It felt like a mixed feeling. A growing fire, and raging wave, and bitter wind in the mountain tops. Yet it would flicker back to a tamed candle, and tranquil stream running peacefully through a forest. It was a constant change, and the Cosmos with it was unsettling, it would change too, going from a weak little puff to an over-baring crushing power that matched Athena. And that's what unsettled Pope Saga the most. And although he was a proud man Pope Saga had to admit, he was…scared… frightened and fearful. Course he hid this well. Maybe if he prayed extra hard to Zeus, the growing storm could blown over and this holy war can end quicker than before with less dead and evil defeated again. He just had to pray.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering the town, masses of people came from streets, cheering at the arriving saints and their goddess. Some waved back and even the goddess her-self waved and smiled. The Town center had been cleared out as much as possible and a huge feast of food was set out on tables. Everyone offered each saint a seat while Athena sat at the front seat, the highest and most rich decorated one made.  
The high priest came forward and bowed, alone with his two apprentices and apprenticess.  
"We are humbly graced to have you here, your majesty, and your holy saints. Please enjoy our hospitality"  
"We're very grateful for your kindness, may your tow and people be blessed" Athena said with a warm smile on her face.  
All men of the town, young and old all blushed at the sight. The feast began, with music, dance, laughter and chatter.  
Athena looked out at all the happy people her saint spreading their stories of adventure and wonder to the people, filling their hearts with hope and faith  
(this is why I carry on my crusade....this is what I see in humans which others so quickly dismiss...in time, every part of this earth will be like this...just like heavenly plains of the Olympus)  
there was a sudden noise of broken glass, Hegne was half limp while glass beneath her feet, clutching her side and head  
"Hegne, are you alright ?" asked the worried priest as he rushed over to her  
"yes...I just...feel ...sick...." she mumbled, he helped her to her feet while the other two apprentices helped her away to find a seat.  
Athena was going to ask if she was alright, but then she noised the look on Pope Saga's face. His teeth were chattering, he was trembling, and his eyes shot wide open  
(was he shaking...in fear?)  
A sudden wave hit the place, like a bitter chill. Even Athena shivered. All candles were blown out and darkness took over  
(Is this an attack by Hades and his Specters...no...This power.....) Thought Aries shion while he and the other saints looked around for the possible threat.  
A sudden bitter sweet chuckle flooded the streets as an icy mist rolled on. Soon a figure became visible and all saints assembled  
(is that Pandora?)  
It was clearly a woman's form, but it seemed, fuller, darker. When he became visible the 'sweet' smile on her face made flowers wither and water turn to ice.  
Hecate...  
Long flowing black hair, easily reaching Athena's length, through there were curls in Hecate's, so her's could have been longer. Icy blue eyes gazed at all the people about while the moon above made her pale skin glow. She was draped in black and silver tunic silk, while she walked barefooted, while wearing silver jewelry, necklaces, rings, bracelets and a pearl & sapphire tainted headdress.  
"Greetings Athena... it's been a while"  
"Hecate...it's....been so long...is that really you?" Athena asked, semi hidden her shock  
the dark goddess raised her silver jeweled hand, as if examining it her-self  
"in the flesh...so to speak" she smiled, her blue painted nails seemed sharpened and painted in to the color of the dark night.  
"What's brought you here, Hecate?" Athena asked, with some regret  
Hecate clicked her tongue, summoning a blue rose and sniffing it before it withered away, "I believe it won't be long before the holy wars start...again"  
Athena shot up from her seat "how do you know this ?!"  
"Silly Athena... I have foreseen it...many times...and without my help, you shall fail, and all your lil saints....shall die"  
"you insult us and Athena!!! That's unforgivable-able, even if you are a goddess!!!!" Tenma shouted, soon charging at the goddess, while the other saints shouted for him to stop  
Hecate didn't even glance at him, she merely blew the withered petals from the rose in his direction. Next thing he knew, he was blown against one of building's walls, cracking it.  
"I'm trying to be nice...this time...I'm siding with you...I'd be more grateful"  
(could she really be telling the truth?) "...how can we just you?" Athena asked  
Hecate shrugged "you have my word...and when a goddess gives her word, you of all people should know, she is bound for all eternity"  
that was true... but why did she want to help them? The beloved of Hades, siding against him. it meant no sense  
"...there is...one thing" Hecate said slowly  
expect-able  
"...I'm not at my full form...this...being, is a descendant of me...but shall play as my new host. You shall protect her from Hades until I take full control..."  
"That's cruel!! Stealing the body of one of your own kin!" Athena gasped  
!so...you stole the body of that mortal...you are not one to talk"  
she had a point....Athena slowly sat back and thought carefully, while Hecate pressed on, "all you need to do... is to keep my host safe within your realm...away from Hades, and when I take control, I shall swear my loyalty to you and your cause....no matter how much I detest mortals" her cold eyes scanned those around her  
Athena had decided "...alright...."  
a pale blue lip like smile crossed Hecate's lips "perfect....see you soon....and remember your promise, and we are bound for eternity"  
Athena nodded, ignoring the glances from her saints.  
Another smiled escaped Hecate's lips before she suddenly collapsed, black smoke engulfing her. The mist and smoke cleared, revealing Hegne, out cold on the floor where Hecate had fallen, however she was in her normal form, middle length black hair, slightly paler than normal skin and her normal river blue and white tunic.  
the priest ran t her to check her over when his sees glanced over to Athena  
"...I had no idea....I swear....Hegne, am a pure girl...please, don't judge her....."  
however, Athena gave a soft smile " don't worry...she'll be safe with us...we'll protect her"  
the priest nodded and cradled Hegne's limp head in his lamp, muttering sweet father like words  
the party was over...  
and soon the war would begin...


	4. Chapter 4

After what had happened that night, tensions were higher than normal. The saints and Athena had set out for their home, taking Hegne with. She remained in a deep sleep, traveling in a carried bed, veiled heavily to hide her, with seal tags to protect her from any evil, compliments of pope saga.  
Hegne had stirred slightly, eyes 1/4 open as she yawn, stretching out, one had had slipped passed the veils unknowing and next thing she knew, the large, tall, gold planted saint, Taurus Aldebaran had gripped her wrist threateningly. Hegne cried out slightly at the surprise and the traveling stop.  
"Taurus, it's okay, she's just waking up" Athena said  
assuring Taurus who released Hegne's wrist.  
Quickly she darted her hand back, rubbing it. She slowly peeled back one veil, looking about to see what was going on  
"...um......what's going on?" she asked sheepishly  
Athena gave her a questioning look, "by any case, Hegne, do you remember what happened last?"  
(The goddess knows my name!!!) ... "um....well...I just felt sick and then...I passed out I guess"  
"Well you went all creepy like and blasted me into a wall!!!!!!" Tenma began shouting, making Hegne flinch slightly; however Libra clapped his hand over his mouth, silencing him. Dohko  
"...I did...what?" Hegne questioned, entirely confused.  
"Pay no attention to him" Libra Dohko smiled to comfort her.  
Hegne looked around at the people over her; she blinked, as if she deeply recognized them.  
"Is something wrong?" Athena asked  
Hegne blinked again, "...I...know you....all of you"  
"well duh, you saw us last night...right before you blasted me!" tenma shouted, only to be hit round the head with Libra Dohko  
"no...From my dreams......I did sketches um..." Hegne said looking about for anything of hers  
"Yes, the priest at the town did mentioned you did drawing, he gave us some of your things, incase you got....homesick" Athena said  
pope saga passed a backpack up through the veils to her and Hegne looked through the bag, finding her personally items  
(he knows me so well.....) she found her sketch book and showed the saints the images within, hand drawn.  
"Wow...those are pretty good" Libra Dohko said, holding back the shouting tenma, "looks like everyone's there..."  
Hegne nodded, flicking through some pages until a thought crossed her mind, "what's going to happen to me now?" Hegne asked  
"we're going back to our temples....We hope you can stay in our domain, to keep you safe" Athena said  
"safe? From what?"  
they had begun to move again, Hegne's carrier level with Athena's, "the new lord of the underworld....Hades"  
the rest of journey was silent, and upon reaching Athena's domain, Hegne was shown about before finally being escorted to a room. It was a beautiful room, clean tiled, lots of space and wonderful things like a massive silk clothed bed, detailed furniture and paintings & statues. but Hegne found her-self depressed....she missed her home, missed it terribly, and couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen...but she just didn't know what. She also found her-self with this unshaken-able feeling she was being watched. She sat on her bed, half sinking into its softness and waited for sleep to take her, unaware that the beings watching her slowly approached.


	5. Chapter 5

Hegne awoke from her bed hearing the playful giggles; however she slowly sat up from her cloud soft bed she came face to face with nymphs, of all types, mostly forest and flower types. They giggled again at her face and skipped away, beckoning her to follow. Hegne could always see nymphs, even from her youth and she often played with them, so she saw to reason why not to now. She followed them out of her home and through the fields in-which they danced and played. Hegne was the only dark haired among them, something not so common. Hour must have passed but the fun was still going, until the nymphs fell silent and still. Hegne was about to ask what was wrong when they suddenly ran; crying out for Hegne to follow them, saying there was danger coming. So she did, believing their cries and followed them the best she could, until she lost full sight of them at an old temple, half in ruins. (Now where am I?)  
She looked back the way she came, only to find endless fields. Her attention was turned towards the sudden voices in the temple, her first though was to go in and ask then directions, but she stopped  
"So Lady Athena has decided to kill Hegne?"  
(What?)  
"Yeah, she just wanted her to close by the finish the job...."  
(Athena....wants me dead?)  
She found tears forming her in her eyes. When she heard foot steps of the approaching she hid behind one of the pillars, catching a look of the two. they were both in gold amour, one with silver hair and matching eyes and the other was hazel gold hair with the matching eyes again, both seemed like twins  
*this is Thanatos and Hypnos in disguise to fool poor Hegne*  
Hegne couldn't take it. With tears falling she rushed anywhere, anyway from the Athena's section of temples and just kept running. After a solid hour of running she finally collapses heavily breathing. When she opened her eyes, after rubbing away her tears she spotted her hometown not too far off. Yes...her home, a place where she could be safe....But for how long?

"Well?" Hades's asked in his commanding voice while looking down upon Thanatos and Hypnos who were bowing before him  
"She has returned to her village, my lord...her trust for Athena and the saints" one of them answered  
Hades sat back in his throne, with a grin spreading across his face. "Good.......send out the invasion...and bring my queen home"  
Thanatos and Hypnos bowed there heads lower and disappeared, rallying their army to storm the land of the living. And to bring the love of Hades back to the underworld, whether she liked it or not. As they left their lord Hades stared up at the veiling of stars, spying one moving slowly into view.... no....not a star, a comet, Hecate's comet of the witch's moon. Hecate would soon awaken, she would soon remember everything and would finally side with him, that way Athena would be fully doomed as well as humanity. For too long humans have plagued the world for too long, they needed to be wiped out...once and for all


	6. Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------  
Days later

The town laid in runes, dark soliders of Hades were scouting and securing the area, Specters were swarming the place, killing and capturing the townspeople.  
"The town and temple has been raided Lord Balron" Frog Zelos reported leading Balron through the half ruined town.

Surviving townspeople were herded to the town centre, forced to sit down closely to each other, all staying still in fear of the guarding foot soldiers

"And the girl… 'General' Zelos?" Balron asked

Zelos gave a blocked nosed like giggle, pleased with his new position. He led Balron to the steps of the temple

"You were careful with her, were you not?" Balron asked narrowing his eyes

"Geez, of course" Zelos snorted

"If we return Lord Hades's beloved damaged, the consequences will be… unfortunate" Balron reminded

His attention was then drawn to the kicking and shouting girl carried over Wyvern Rhadamanthys's shoulder.

"Careful now Rhadamanthys" Zelos laughed

Rhadamanthys growled, taking his anger out of the girl by tightening his grip on her waist.

"Hey! Put me down!" she shouted, banging the side of her fists on his back armor

He only growled and kept a firm grip on her as he carried her down the steps of the temple

"Do forgive us for the rough treatment mi lady" Balron said bowing low to her when she was finally placed on the ground

"What is the meaning of this? This town is strictly out of the Holy war" she said sternly

"Ah but this town has something of great value to our Lord, Hades. And you know that" Balron said calmly

"If you hurt these people anymore than what you hav~"

"And what will you do, princess?" Zelos sneered

His frog like tongue suddenly sprang forth at her; however she blocked his aim for her neck with her arm, ending with his gross, light green tongue wrapped around her wrist. Not only was he surprised with her reflex but at her strength when she gripped further up on his tongue with her other hand, pulled, sending him crashing into a stone wall.

"Don't touch me toad" she hissed

Her voice was different. It nearly struck as much fear into his heart as Hades's. Rhadamanthys stood over him smirking smugly

"That's what you get for even trying to raise an attack to Lady Hecate" he smirked

"H-Hecate? That little brat is Hecate?!" Zelos shouted out of fear

If Hades ever found out that one of his own raised their hands to his beloved, he would kill them in a heart beat; banish them to the deepest pits of hell to be tortured for all eternity. However the girl looked oddly at them, then held her head as if suffering from a painful migraine

"You have not fully awakened Hecate. Please come with us" Balron said offering his hand to her.

"No. My name is Hegne! And I'm not going anywhere!" she shouted

"How unfortunate, then I'm afraid we must force you 'Hegne'" Balron sighed "Worm Raimi… please 'carry' lady Hegne" he said turning to lead the way

"Heh, heh… With pleasure Lord Balron" A man sneered coming forward

He had black armor like others but had armor tentacles coming from his back. He also had a lazy eye and an open mouth smile, with missing teeth. As his tentacles came towards her Hegne screamed.

"What the~" Raimi gasped

Suddenly he clenched his teeth, cupping his ears with his hands from a gut wrenching scream that followed Hegne's scream. The earth turned it-self upwards towards him in spikes, with a dark blue aura floating around them

"Hey worm boy, unless you want to be dissected, I guess you run for it" Rhadamanthys smirked watching from a wall.

Raimi quickly ducked the flying rocks; suddenly he whaled when both his ears and eyes dripped with blood. He fell to his knees, suddenly gasping for air, blood pouring from his throat in thick mud like bundles. Hegne threw her-self back as she watched more blood exit his body

"My, my. Seems our goddess is finally getting her powers" Balron said, giving a small, shallow chuckle.

"Hegne run! Run and never look back!" shouted the priest of the temple

As soon as Hegne turned and run, Balron glared at the man, and from his waist lashed out a whip that tore around the old priest's narrow neck, making him choke and gasp for air. The whip instantly lit up in flames, burning the priest as well. The townspeople screamed, making a run for their life

"Find the girl… bring her back… and end this place and everyone in it" Balron ordered to Rhadamanthys, who licked his lips cracking his knuckles.

Balron marched after Hegne with a group while the rest stayed, destroying everything and everyone of the town. Hegne ran from the town, tears running down her eyes, hearing people's cries and dying gasps. Her legs carried her all the way up to the mountain fields; she stopped half way in the field of unopened roses, crying and panting.

"You can't run forever Hegne." Balron said walking closer to her with his group not far behind

"Please, I never did anything to you" she wept

"This is not punishment my dear Hegne…this is destiny" he said kneeling down to her, running his finger tips down her cheek beside her falling tears.

She suddenly froze into place, unable to move. A numbness took her, the only feeling was little pin pricks on places of her body. A man came forward, again in black armor, but with black armor wings on his back. He also had long white hair, thick strands hanging on both sides of his face

"Come now my cute little marionette" he smiled raising his fingers

Her body soon lifted, like the movement of the fingers. Now she understood why he called her a 'marionette'

"Don't be so cruel to our Queen-to-be Minos" Balron warned rising with Hegne

"I'm just…playing" Minos chuckled, pulling his fingers towards him, making Hegne walk.

Suddenly she stopped, much to Balron and Minos's shock. There was a sudden dense feeling around, all the roses suddenly bloomed open, pitch black roses.

"How dare you…" she muttered

"How dare you think you can control me!" she suddenly roared

A gust of wind hit them all, soon becoming a hurricane heading towards them. Lightning gathered in her hand, about to strike at them, when she clutched her head again, she turn ad ran, the rose petals withered out from their stems' hold and covered her escape. She kept running, gaining her senses again

"No! Don't let her get away again!" Balron shouted

'Again? What do they mean again?' Hegne thought

She lost her trail of thought when she stopped, nearly bumping into a man, dressed in dark armor, but with gold outlining. He had gold hair and hazel eyes, so handsome, but something was not right. She froze again, as if time stopped, she couldn't move as the man lifted his had, stretching his index finger out, lightly touching her forehead.

"Dream Lady Hecate…for when you wake up…you will be in an eternal nightmare" he said, his voice smooth and soft.

Suddenly she felt sleepy, not even strong enough to protest. She was too deep in, she couldn't fight it, and she couldn't even control her body from falling. Luckily the golden man caught her in his arms as her body went numb. She saw flashes, memories. Her, older, darker almost dead, staring out at a gathering army ready to march out for a war, she was dressed in only a thin, black silk sheet wrapped around her supple body. Behind her strong arms hung lazily around her waist, a chin rested on her naked shoulder and she felt foreign hair touch her skin.

"Make love to me Hecate. Make love to your king" a voice whispered in ear

Then it all went black in her mind, her body went limp, her head hung back as darkness completely took her

"Hypnos…" Balron said in recognition

The withered petals blew away in the soft yet bitter wind as Hypnos stepped towards the group with Hegne in his arms bridal style

"The lord is waiting" he merely said

In a bright flash he was gone with Hegne, leaving Balron and his soldiers to clean up the slaughter.


	7. Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------  
Light finally came to her eyes, so to speak. The only light was from dull candles. She had to blink her eyes a few times before getting her full vision. She was about to rise when she heard faint whispers

"Why isn't she awake yet?" a voice hissed

"She still hasn't fully awakened, she's still is part human; she must be 'jet lagged' from the sleeping effect" a familiar honey like voice said

A growled was heard then footsteps leading away, then the sound of a closed door. She peered over her shoulder, when she knew she was alone she noticed that under a black sheet, she was naked. Butt naked. She clutched the sheet onto her body, slightly shivering and stepped onto a cold surface of the floor. She looked to see that she had been sleeping and saw a massive king size bed, laced up with sheets of black silk. She was in a huge stone room, empty with just the bed. She shivered again, but there were no windows in her front sight, when she looked up, she nearly dropped the sheet around her body in surprise. The ceiling was full of stars, as if she was looking right up to the stars of the entire universe. Thousands upon thousands of stars, some she knew, and some she didn't. One had drawn her attention, a dark one in the far corner, moving ever so slowly. She yelped when she felt an arm snake around her waist and another latch over her chest

"So… my beloved is awake?" a voice purred beside her ear

She instantly stiffened. She knew the voice, that devilish purr beside her ear. The arms locked over her body was as tight as steel, no way to break it. She was left with one choice. She took deep breaths and found her 'inner darkness'

"My king…" she sighed in her most seductive voice, lifting her hand slowly running it down the face of her 'love'

He had a stinging cold touch, but then it turned blistering hot on her skin, she had to bite her lip from the inside to stop her-self yelping and attempt to pull away. He pulled her-self closer into his chest, burying his face in her mass of black hair

"I knew you'd remember me, you have awakened…" he said, sniffing her hair deeply

Gliding his smooth, marble skin across, now cheek to cheek, his lips kissed the lobe of her ear

"Or are you just playing with me like old times?" he growled biting her lobe

She yelped and couldn't help but thrash in his strong arms to get away

"So my beloved has not fully awakened…pity. Though you are still in my arms" he sighed

"Who are you? Where am I?" Hegne asked in a rush

"Shh… all in due time my love" he purred

Hegne struggled in his arms, but he merely tightened his grip making her gasp

"Release me at once you brute!" she hissed suddenly slapping him across the face. he stumbled back slightly with widen eyes while his cheek reddened. when she thought he was going to go wild he instead ran his fingers over the wound and chuckled lightly.

"My, this is going to be interesting Hecate....Hegne i mean" he sneered at her, licking his fingers of blood that was now exiting his wound. There was a knock at the door and Hades slightly turned to it. then back at Hegne

"I will allow you to get comfortable my dear...but i will be back, i promise" he grinned winning before leaving.

the doors closed shut, creating an echo, later followed by the sound of the doors locking.

Hegne was utterly shocked, was this all a nightmare ? please let it be a nightmare. out of desperation she pulled on the door handle to try and open it, however he didn't even more.

(what's going to happen to me ? what the hell is going on ? and who the hell is going to save me !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?)

In her despair she returned to the bed she was once in and sulked, while trying to think of a plan of escape. she wasn't going down without a fight, no, that wasn't the way she was raised...she would fight until the end.......no matter how close it appears to be.....


End file.
